1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna device, a circuit board and a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image, a video or the like is captured by a camera or the like, and the captured image, the video or the like may be stored in a recording medium installed in the camera or the like. However, because the recording medium is ordinarily installed inside the camera, there is an upper limit in a memory capacity. Therefore, an image or a video having a predetermined period of time or longer may not be stored in the camera.
In order to transfer information to a recording medium having a large capacity from a camera, an antenna for wireless communication is installed inside the camera. For example, a memory card in which an antenna for wireless communication is installed may be used.